big_mommas_housefandomcom-20200215-history
Big Momma's House 2
Big Momma's House 2 is a American crime comedy film and the sequel to Big Momma's House. The film was released on January 27, 2006. The film stars Martin Lawrence, returning as the titular character. The film also stars Zachary Levi, Emily Procter, Nia Long, and Mark Moses. Plot A few years after the first film, FBI agent, Malcolm Turner, is given a desk job at the agency because he wants to spend more time with his family, Sherry Pierce, Trent Pierce, and a new baby on the way. He, however, discovers Doug Hudson was killed. He decides to go undercover on a mission and finds out the instructions on the mission. He then goes undercover as "Big Momma" to go apply for the job of a nanny for Tom Fuller. He is able to get it after pointing out the flaws of the other women, one of them being an agent sent to work the mission. He then meets the family. He meets Andrew Fuller, Carrie Fuller, and Molly Fuller. The wife, Leah Fuller, and she shows him their routine. She is quickly accepted into their lives. However, the FBI figures out that Malcolm is undercover as Big Momma again. They tell him that if he fails, he'll go to jail. He fails to perform his tasks as he is too busy finding out information. This causes him to be fired. He cleans the house overnight and also cooks a great breakfast. He then helps Mrs. Fuller with the dance class Carrie has. She is then re-hired and taken to a spa. He is forced to take the children to the beach. He encounters Bishop, a hacker. He holds him at gunpoint, after a chase. Bishop, however, jumps on a boat and is able to escape. Big Momma and Kevin Keally, an agent who is helping Turner, get help from a hacker named, Stuart, a young little boy. The three of them decide to find out the password and Big Momma takes the family to a bingo place where Big Momma would be in charge. Cast * Martin Lawrence as Malcolm Turner, the main protagonist. * Nia Long as Sherry Pierce * Zachary Levi as Kevin Keneally * Mark Moses as Tom Fuller * Emily Procter as Leah Fuller * Kat Dennings as Molly Fuller * Chloe Grace Mortëz as Carrie Fuller * Marisol Nichols as Liliana Morales Production Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Home media Coming soon! Awards and nominations Coming soon! Trivia This is the first film to be a sequel. This is the last film for a few things: The last film to be released in the 2000s. The last film for Sherry to appear in. The last film where Jascha Washington portrays Trent. In the next film, Brandon T. Jackson takes over the role. Big Momma does not appear physically in this film, but does appear in a photo. This film has a more family-friendly tone than the previous film, despite both films being rated PG-13. Gallery Coming soon! References Category:Films